The 4th Quarter Quell
by choclatethunder
Summary: What will happen if Greek demigods are put into the Hunger Games? A story from 4 different points of views full of adventure, bravery and humour. Please read and enjoy! Enter at your own risk. Scary author waiting for you... This story does not use any of the PJ, HOO, or HG characters. All characters are made up by author and his minions. Rated K plus because of slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

ANDREW

I stare blankly at the television screen, not comprehending what was just said. To show that even the supernatural cannot defeat Panem, this year's Quarter Quell tributes will be the sons and daughters of the Greek gods themselves. Greek gods? I feel my stomach tie in a knot as I finally realize what is happening. Only demigods – Children of the Greek gods – will be entered into the 100th hunger games.

'This cannot be happening.' I say to myself, and hold my head in my hands. 12 years ago, during the 88th hunger games, it was discovered. Three of the tributes entered in the hunger games revealed that they had special abilities: the ability control water, or fire, or even to persuade others to slay themselves on command. After this hunger games, many more people discovered these supernatural powers that apparently had been theirs since birth. It was supposed that these people were children of the gods. And I was one of them.

My mother told me years ago, how my father had come to her, how they fell in love, how I was born. She never knew who he was, but she had her suspicions, which were confirmed the day I came home, telling the story of how I made our class pet's fishbowl explode.

I had never wanted these gifts; and now I wanted them gone more than ever.

'Andrew!' My mother runs through the door of the living room. She must have been watching from the TV upstairs. She hurries to me and hugs me, and all my worries melt away. 'There are dozens of others, it won't be you. You'll be alright.' She sounds almost as if she's trying to convince herself. 'We're lucky to be in District 4, there are more demigods than in any other district here, with Poseidon and all.'

'I hope you're right Mom,' I pull away and look out the window, watching the steady push and pull of the sea. 'I hope you're right.'

I stand with 20 other boys at the reaping, staring at the bowl, which seems much to empty for my comfort. Being 14, my name is entered less than most of the other boys that stand with me, but with so little names in that bowl...

The girls are drawn first. 'Yae-Rang Ahn. ' A small, dark skinned 12 year old girl walks up to the stage, a terrified look spreading across her already large eyes.

The man drawing our names walks over to the other side of the stage, where the second bowl is; the boy's bowl. My palms are sweaty, and I pray to every god I can remember the name of that I won't be picked. The man reaches into the bowl and pulls his hands out, very slowly, almost as if to increase the tension. Yeah, like I need to be more nervous than I already am. The man unfolds the paper almost as slowly, and I hold my breath. My heart hammers in my chest so hard I feel like I'm about to explode. Then I hear it, and my senses go on overload, adrenaline coursing through my body. 'Andrew Restores'. I feel like crying. Surely no one can blame me; I've just been given a death sentence. But I hold it inside, close my eyes, and walk up towards the stage to join the other girl tribute.


	2. Chapter 2: Interviews

HANNAH

I walk onto the stage with Mark, feeling nervous and confused. I can still barely believe that I am here, in the Capital, about to die in less than half a year. I look at the people surrounding me, and am relieved that at least some of them look as nervous as I feel. We all stand as the Capital anthem plays. I don't think anyone wants to sing the anthem, but we all do anyway. If we don't, we will all die. I sit down, and breathe. The main interviewer (I forget his name-something Flickerman maybe?) announces the 4th Quarter Quell. This Quarter Quell proves that even the supernatural can be defeated by the Capital. How did they find out about my powers? I don't know. All I know is that they have me now, and I have to try my hardest to fight back. The interviews begin, starting with the boy from the first district. I lean forward and listen, for if I am to get out of here alive, I have to know all about my enemies. They will talk about their strengths on stage, but my job is to discern their weakness and read between the lines.

Mac Intris is called up on stage, and I am immediately surprised by how confident he looks. It must be because he is the son of Zeus. The more I learn about him, the more scared I become. Not only can he fly and use lightning, but he is also one of the Careers. He has been training for this day his entire life. Next comes Petunia Pympole, the girl tribute from district one. As she comes on stage, I sit back in my chair, partially stunned and partially frightened. Her nails are long and sharp, pointed at the tops-I know they were made to kill. She tells the audience that she is the best, and I immediately agree. As I nod my head, I am confused-why am I agreeing with her? Then I realize-she is using charm-speak. I never thought that charm-speak actually existed, it had become a myth in my mind. Now here was a girl who had the power to persuade people by using a few words. She would become a powerful enemy-one that I feared I could never defeat. At least I had one thing going for me-her nails seemed really easy to break.

District 2 is announced. How is it that only two people have talked, yet I already feel overwhelmed? Soon a boy maybe two years younger than me walks up on stage. He radiates fierceness, and although he looks a lot younger than me, I know that I don't want to be messing with him. Still, I kind of feel bad for him. Is this what our world had come to? Sending thirteen year olds to fight with others? Ethan Erikson, I think that is his name, seems to accept his situation. His power is that he can make weapons go to him, and from what I hear, he is extremely talented with a two handed sword. Surprisingly, he also shares his weakness with the audience. Ethan claims that he can't swim. Whether this it true or not, I don't know, but I do know that he must be up to something. Before I can think this through, the girl tribute walks up. She looks about the same age as Ethan-maybe a few months older, although not nearly as hostile. I am immediately drawn to her. I don't know what is with her, but I know I want her on my team. It's not like she radiates power or anything, I just feel like I know her, and right now, I could use as many friends as I can get. As she starts explaining herself, I start to understand that she is powerful. She has the power of telekinesis, moving things with her mind. She is the daughter of Apollo. So she must be….never mind, I can't figure out my father's family tree. As Tamara Lukinasa walks back to her chair, I smile at her, and she returns the favour. Yup, she definitely needs to be on my team. There aren't many people who will smile at someone who may be plotting to kill them.

Armando de Leer (what kind of name is that?) walks up to the stage. I guess the third district was announced while I was looking at Tamara Lukinasa. I think that Armando de Leer didn't think he got enough attention, for he immediately burst into flames. Great. I learn that he is son of Hephaestus, and that he can control fire. As he walks by me, I realize that his clothes aren't even burned. Next comes Gina Newton, daughter of Aphrodite. It is apparent that she can charm-speak, just like Petunia can. Thankfully, this daughter of Aphrodite's nails that are a normal length. When Caesar Flickerman asks Gina what weapon she will be using for the games, Gina asks what a weapon is. Oh brother. I don't think I will have to worry about her too much.

District 4 is coming up next, and then my district-district 5. I wipe my sweaty hands on my dress, feeling terribly nervous. If I want to survive the games, I should at least be able to survive the interview. Unfortunately, my body doesn't agree with me, and so I continue feeling shaky inside. I lean back and sigh. Mark looks at me strangely, but I don't offer an explanation. I feel exhausted; I won't survive this interview much less the games.


	3. Chapter 3: Interviews part 2

ANDREW

District 4 is called, and Yae-Rang begins to walk up to the stage. Suddenly it becomes hard to see her clearly. If I focus on her, I can see her correctly, but when not looking directly on her she seems… Different. Taller, more elegant, with a long blue dress that drags along behind her. Fireworks let off out of nowhere from the crowd. Her entrance is welcomed by a huge roar of applause as she takes a seat next to Caesar Flickerman, and as she sits her disguise disappears, as well as the fireworks. As the interview progresses, Yae-Rang reveals that she is the daughter of Hecate, and is able to manipulate the mist, which was the cause of her 'spectacular entrance'.

'Show off,' I mutter under my breath, but I if anyone heard me, no one says anything. I catch the eye of Ethan Erickson, the District 2 tribute, who grins at me and winks, then turns back to watch the interview. I look him over. Blond hair, hazel eyes. Short, and with a slight build, but something tells me he's stronger than he looks. He has this air about him; not quite cautious, not quite ferocious… More like 'calculating', as if he's thinking about every possible way he could kill you, and daring you to make a move on him. I think I like him.

I jump as I realize that Yae-Rang has already sat back down next to me. I stand quickly, almost knocking my chair over in the process, and power walk to the stage, where I sit down next to Flickerman.

I relax during the interview. Flickerman asks me to demonstrate my power, and I oblige, drawing a small amount of water from the water pitcher that sits in front of Caesar and creating a miniature hurricane in my hands. I say some jokes, and Caesar returns a few back. Soon I realize my 3 minutes are almost up, and I know I need to do something drastic, something _remember-able_. I set my eyes on two small fountains that are settled behind the audience, on either side of the exit door. Caesar makes another joke, and I begin laughing, clutching my sides, hoping it looks convincing. I feel a tug at my gut, and the fountains explode, soaking the back of the audience. 'Whoops, sorry. Got a bit carried away there I guess.' I rub the back of my head and grin at the audience. Flickerman and I exchange a few more jokes, and then I head off towards the side of the stage, back to the other tributes. I pass Hannah Miller on the way, the District 5 tribute.

Hannah and Mark Davydov, both from District 5, are impressive. They both possess an air of confidence, and I know they both expect to win. Their powers also leave little to desire, Hannah, a daughter of Poseidon like me, is able to turn invisible. Mark, son of Athena, is able to use telekinesis, much like the district 2 tribute, Tamara Lukinasa. Though neither of them are careers, they both seem capable in both weaponry and diplomacy. They'll be tough to beat.

Soon Mark walks back to his seat, and Jacinta Butler, District 6 and daughter of Athena, walks to the stage. She shows her incredible intelligence almost immediately during the interview, but when asked to demonstrate her power she admits that she doesn't have one. At one point, she makes a joke at the expense of the careers, and I almost laugh out loud, but suddenly I realize something. I _am_ a career, or at least I'm considered to be one of them. I look around at the district 1-4 tributes. Though Yae-Rang is to meek and small to be accepted as a career, I'm bigger and taller than most of the other tributes. I _do_ look threatening, though I've never thought of myself as a 'threatening' type before. I could quite easily integrate myself with the careers and no one would give me a second glance. But… Is being a career what I want? Does it really increase my chances of winning?

The District 6 boy just got up to begin his interview. I watch him as he walks down the aisle, towards the stage. Suddenly, just before he is in sight of the audience, he disappears into the shadow of stage curtain. He reappears right next to Caesar. Apparently the boy – Fred Crinket – Was a son of Hades, and has the ability to shadow travel. I shiver as I imagine him teleporting behind me and slitting my throat. But the image shatters as I hear him say he _couldn't_ use weapons. I take a few seconds to comprehend that sentence. How can you _not be able _to use weapons? How in the world can he win without a weapon? But something tells me the boy was hiding something. He has a way to defend himself, or he wouldn't be looking so confident right now. I'll have to be wary of him.

**Thank you for reading this! To get the next chapter, I need one review! I know, I'm evil that way… (Mwahaha) You can spare a few minutes, right?**


	4. Chapter 4: Interviews part 3

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! One of my awesomest minions just made a chapter! We got 2 reviews! I am soooo happy! *dances in his seat* Ok, you can read now.**

TAMARA

I was bored of the interviews, was that bad? After listening to a countless number of show offs who thought they were the best, and watching them burst into flames or make magical fireworks appear, (who likes fireworks anyways?) I started dozing off. However, when district 7 was called up, I couldn't help but stay awake. Five knives sprung up from the rows and hurled itself straight at Ceaser Flickerman Jr. It seemed as if he would turn into the world's largest shishkabab, but the knives impaled themselves two inches away from his face. I was almost as stunned as he was. You should have seen his expression, there would be jokes about it for decades. Suddenly someone yelled,

"You want a dramatic entrance, well there you go, I gave you one."

A tall heavy set girl lumbered up onto the stage. She had a look of fierceness about her, confident and calculating. I hoped that deep inside she actually was a scared little girl, if not, I was going to be the one who actually got impaled.

"Well that was an excellent surprise," Flickerman Jr. stated, but I could tell that he was trying to let his seething anger subside. He had to keep a reputation for keeping calm in all situations and not exploding (which I personally thought would be the best entertainment yet.)

"I know it was," said the girl tribute, "except it wasn't as much as a surprise as it was a warning to all you measly little tributes out there, I _will _claim victory."

She stared us all down, and I immediately knew she was out for the kill. Saige Butcher (what a suitable last name) explained, or rather yelled that she was the daughter of Ares and she had a way with weapons, her so called power was that she could change weapons. She could make a knife, into a spear, and a spear into a sword and vice versa. However, she made it quite clear that she didn't need a power to destroy us…or so she stated. Before time was up, Flickerman Jr. practically shoved Saige off the stage, quickly calling for the boy tribute. Braxton Vickory (what a name!) waltzed up to the stage as if he owned the world. Once he was standing on the stage, he kept disappearing and reappearing in odd places.

"Oh you have the power of invisibility" Flickerman jr. grinned.

"Nope" said Braxton reappearing "I'm the manipulator of the mist".

He snapped his fingers and Flickerman jr. turned into a frog. Flickerman Jr., or should I say Frogman Jr. jumped up and down frantically. I had to suppress a smile. Flickerman looked pretty funny hopping in terror. A laugh rippled through the audience. Braxton, obviously satisfied with the audience's reaction, snapped his fingers once again, and there stood a very angry, slightly stunned looking Ceaser Flickerman Jr.

He exclaimed, "Well Braxton Vickory, tell us all about yourself." I learned that he was the son of Hecate, and he fought with an axe. Images of axe murders flashed through my head. I would have to be wary of him, being the son of Hecate and using an axe as a weapon. Those combined equaled scary.

The eighth district was called, a girl stood up and half walked and half skipped to the stage. Her name was Barbra Bobbins, and she looked like the mischievous type. Her grin gave her away and I could tell that she was up to something.

"Tell us about yourself!" said Flickerman Jr., obviously pleased that she had not harassed him in any way.

"Well, let's see, I will be fighting with an imperial gold sword, my power is that I can sense traps however hidden they are, and oh ya I am the daughter of Hermes, the god of messages and mischief."

She took a small disk out of her pocket, and threw it to the ground. As it exploded, a foul stench filled the air. _Wow, a stink bomb, seriously…_ I thought to myself _how pathetic_. Barbra grinned triumphantly as she stepped down back to her seat. Next came Gavin Stoomple, he was dressed in strange attire, his clothing containing bits and pieces of the colour silver. He gracefully walked up to the stage. Flickerman Jr., still holding his nose said,

"So, tell us about yourself."

Flickerman's voice sounded an octave higher than it should have been, thanks to the fact that he was squishing his nose. " Well, my name is Gavin, I do not like to hurt or humiliate innocent people," he said this while glaring at Barbra, Saige, and Braxton. "Unlike most people who are playing in these games I am not a demigod but my patron is Artemis."

My eyes grew wide, from the stories I heard Artemis despised boys, was she now changing her ways? Gavin continued talking, "not only am I excellent at shooting arrows and never missing the bull's-eye I am also a great at healing others, even in a life or death situation," I heard a hint of pride in his voice.

A look of evilness crept across Flickerman Jr's. face. "Show me," he told Gavin.

Quicker than I thought was humanly possible, Flickerman grabbed an arrow from Gavin's pouch and threw it at Barbra. Instantly a scream of pain pierced the silence. The arrow had imbedded itself in Barbra's arm. Gavin dashed towards her and pulled some things from his bag that he had carried to stage with him. Less than a minute later, Gavin walked away and there was Barbra's arm, as good as new.

Flickerman grinned, "Well done" he said. Gavin angrily sat down without saying another word.

"Moving on, district 9, Morgan Glaise," called the interviewer. A girl stood up, she had a look of calmness in her eyes. Striding to the stage, I was amazed by how humble, yet confident she was. As she passed, grass started appearing under my feet. Flickerman Jr., obviously able to tell that she would not pull any nasty tricks, received her nicely. "Tell us about yourself!" He repeated for the 100th time that day. I learned that she was the daughter of Demeter, she carried a dagger for a weapon, and she was able to turn things into plants.

"Please demonstrate," Flickerman boomed. All of a sudden the front row of people turned into ferns. "Oops, sorry!" she stated but I could tell there was a hint of mischievousness in her voice, I realized that I shouldn't underestimate her.

"Please change all those nice people into humans again," Flickerman said with his sweetest voice.

Morgan obliged, but I could tell she was reluctant to. She sat back down, letting the boy tribute, David Cha, know that it was his turn. He moved toward the stage, staring at everyone he passed. Latched onto his shoulder was a mean looking crossbow, something that I did not want pointed at my face. Flickerman Jr. smiled, and asked him who he was and what special capabilities he holds.

"Well," he said, "I am the son of Demeter, but I don't have the power over the plants as some people may suspect but I have power over minds."

Flickerman looked startled, "Sorry you have power over minds?" "Yes!" said David matter-of-factly, "I can read them, and some people right now aren't thinking the nicest things about you."

Flickerman glared at David, "Whatever you read, keep it to yourself." David smiled wickedly and sat back down. Seeing all these people I despaired, if I was to win…I had to win, I would have to kill some of them. How could I bring myself to do it, even if I did lose all my morals and decided to kill innocent people? I was not as strong as all of these people, they could easily dispatch of me. I stopped myself from thinking so depressingly. I will win, I assured myself, I will win.

**Thank you for reviewing Morgan and Yaerang! Since Morgan was the forst reviewer, we put her into the games! You people should have updated sooner :P Thanks to the fact that 2 people interviewed, I and my minions are posting another chapter right after this! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Interviews part 4

**Hey Guys! Thankyou for reviewing everyone! If anyone has any questions about the tributes or other characters, please ask. My minions and I are always there to help. Thankyou for reading this! I really appreciate it! *whisper* did you notice how the writing styles are different? **

**Ok, here is your chapter.**

MARK DAVYDOV

The last thing I wanted is to have the audience like me. Those Capitol people, don't they understand how horrible the Hunger Games are? Yet I still went there and entertained them. Yet I still went there and entertained them. Sure, making roses that the audience threw to you twirl around is cool, but that doesn't mean the person has to be sent to the games, does it?

"District 10, Kayla Zerbe," Ceaser Flickerman Jr. announced.

Kayla starts walking, and with every step it looked like she was getting taller. She can't get taller, it isn't possible. But as she sits down, she is taller than Caesar. That can't be right, can it? Caesar and Kayla start talking, and I find out that Kayla and her father work on a farm. She has 2 younger brothers and a little sister, and Kayla starts telling stories about her past. By the end, I think how sad a person's life can be just because they have been chosen to be in the Hunger Games.

"So Kayla, how come you are twice as tall as me now?" I sit forward and rub my eyes. There is no way that Kayla could have grown taller in the duration of 2 minutes. And then it hits me. She can grow bigger. I mentally slap myself. Ow… In her last minute, Kayla says that she trained for Artemis for 2 years. She says that she isn't really a demigod, she is Artemis' patron. I mentally search for information about Artemis. She is the goddess of hunting, and her known weapon is a bow. Not bad… Kayla might actually survive this.

"Cedirc Brannon."

Cedric comes to the stage with 2 parrots sitting on his shoulders. Cedric tells Caesar that he can summon animals that are loyal to him. He is the son of Hermes, the god of messengers and travelers, and says that he is pretty good with a staff. I wonder how many animals he can summon at a time. I made a mental note to research it before the games start. Cedric ends with giving one of the parrots to Caesar.

"District 11, Gabrielle Griffin."

There was a stunned silence as Gabrielle, who I have decided to call Gabby, walks to Julius, tulips sprouting wherever she steps. Gabby sits down, grass growing around where her feet are. The audience starts cheering and throwing flowers, and all flowers that hit the floor around Gabby start growing. If there was a most impressive entrance award, Gabby would have crushed everyone. Sadly, the Hunger Games have nothing to do with flowers. Gabby, a daughter of Demeter, the grain goddess, says that everything around us has life, and that taking away life is unfair and cruel. Julius agrees, but he makes a point that our ancestors chose to rebel themselves. Gabby quickly and quietly answers that it is definitely not our fault that the rebellion has happened. This grows into a heated discussion, half-jokingly, half seriously, between Caesar and Gabby. Soon after, there is a signal that Gabby's time is up. She stands up, and the audience cheers for her as she goes out. Gabby has just won a bunch of sponsors, not like I had any, anyways.

After Gabby comes the district 11 boy, Damien Harvey, I think. I don't pay much attention to him because the first question Caesar asked him was his favourite weapon, and Damien said he doesn't know how to use weapons. I don't pay attention after that, until I hear his voice making it's way into my mind:

"Stand up and cheer for me!"

I immediately stand up and start cheering. Then, my mind registers that I'm cheering for another tribute, and I sit down embarrassed, pulling Hannah to her seat too. I look around, all the other tributes are still cheering. Except for Petunia, who had a look of… was that envy? Anyway, soon all the tributes look around embarrassed, and sit down. The last one to sit down was Andrew. I sighed. Well, at least that eliminates one ally. Plus, he's a career, all high and mighty on the scale, son of the Big Three. What was so great about Poseidon anyway? He just has a lot of power. I made yet another mental note to be aware of charmspeak in the arena.

The district 12 girl, Athlea Creaton, had nothing too special about her. She had fire powers, like Armando de Leer, and she could also make traps really well. I knew her weakness was water, so I didn't pay any special attention to her.

Now, as the district 12 male tribute is talking, I am trying to control the laughter inside me. Sure he has an awesome power, and all that. His power is super strength. But I'm sure he has never seen a school in his life, much less any form of writing or numbers. All I knew is that he would, most likely, not survive even the first day.

Planning and brains are critical in the Hunger Games. And this is the time when I am most glad to be a child of Athena. I am going to research everything about the Hunger Games, about powers, and about tactics. I will find out everything there is to know about the Hunger Games.

**Such an Athena thing to say, huh? 5 reviews are needed to power the authors to write the next chapter. Anyway, I'm starting a Question and Answer thing. I'll just ask you a question and the first one to answer will get a smiley face **

**So, the question for today is: **

**What were the animal symbols of the Big Three? **

**All animals have to be correct :P**

**Ok, Good bye! Don't forget to review or I'll come to your house at night and steal your computer. Have fun whatver you will be doing after reading this :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Blueberry pancakes

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! Your reviews help keep our evil kingdom going! The winner of last chapter's question is, sadly no one…. You guys should review more! Mr. Predictable, you were sooo close! But the sacred animal of Hades is the screech owl. Ok, here is your chapter:**

HANNAH

My footsteps echo through the empty hallways as I race through them. Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap… I lost Mark five minutes ago, but I keep on running .We both know what we need to do. I spin around a corner, almost bumping into the door that juts out from the next wall. I stop for a breath, and then I open the door that might mean certain death. As I enter, a knife whistles past me, nearly impaling my ear. "Oops! Sorry! That was meant for the game master!" Tamara laughs and picks up the knife. My mouth is hanging open, but I quickly close it. I have to remember my mission. "Hi, I'm Hannah and…"  
>"I know who you are!" Tamara says in a sing song voice.<br>"You do?" I stutter. Clearly, this talk is not going as I originally planned it.  
>"Ya! You are a person!" Tamara laughs again. Despite how aggravating she is acting, I am actually starting to like her.<br>"So, I have a quick question. Why are you in my training room? You do know that that is forbidden, right?" This is the riskier part of my plan. If Tamara reports me, I'm dead meat. I start to tell her my made-up story.  
>"Well, I was just super curious to see the other training rooms, and make new friends and…"<br>Yes, I do know that I am rambling nonsense, but how else can I hide my true motive? Thankfully, Tamara accepts my explanation. She seems lonely, maybe that's why she is so ready to accept my friendship. We end up talking for nearly an hour, and I realize that I have also missed talking about something other than my upcoming death.

"What are you doing here!?" The game master, my mentor, Octimus Prime, and a bunch of Peacekeepers burst through the District 2 door. Submissively, I walk to the Peacekeepers. It doesn't matter that they have found me, I have everything I came for.

"What were you two thinking!?" Octimus has been yelling at Mark and me for nearly an hour. We both knew that we would have consequences for escaping our training room, but if I had known that I would be lectured for an hour, I might have rethought my plan. Finally, Octimus releases us to our rooms, still yelling as we back out of the door. Instead of going to our rooms, Mark and I both race up the stairs to the roof of the training centre. There, no one can hear us. As we settle down on the cold pavement, I pray that Mark has something important to tell me.

"So, did you find out Andrew's weakness?" Is my first question to Mark. Each day Mark and I have been learning about the different tributes, and finding their weaknesses. Today was the first time we escaped to find information about the tributes. Hopefully, it was worth it.

As Mark starts talking, I realize that Andrew could become a powerful enemy. I mean, how can you compete with a Career who controls water? Thankfully, Mark became close enough to Andrew that he learned Andrew's fatal weakness: loyalty. Apparently Andrew is loyal to his friends. That is not a good characteristic to have if you want to survive the games. Mark and I discuss whether we want to team up with Andrew. "I don't think Andrew trusts me yet." Mark states. "If he does, though, then we should partner up with him. He would make a powerful ally." I agree, although I think we should learn a little more about him first. "What about you, Hannah?" Mark asks. "Did you find out about Tamara's weakness?" "Yes!" I say triumphantly. During my time with Tamara, I had managed to discover that she was not very precise with her power. For example, she might be able to lift a tree, however she wouldn't be able to hit her target accurately. Mark and I had already agreed before that we both liked Tamara. Now we had to decide whether to partner up with her. In the end, we decide to. She seems like an awesome person. And anyway, we can always betray her later if we have to. After I am done sharing, Mark and I high-five each other. Between our training and our knowledge of the other tributes, we should be able to win the Hunger Games no problem.

After Mark and I finish talking, we both go to bed. Even though I try not to show it, I am exhausted. Training every day, watching previous Hunger Games, and finding out about the other tributes weaknesses really drains me. If this is hard, how will I survive the first test? I don't know what is in store for me tomorrow, but at least I know I will have a good morning. We were having blueberry pancakes.

**YUM! I wish I had that right now… **

**Your question for today is:**

**Who is the god of dreams?  
>Hint: The god of sleep (Hypnos) is actually not the god of dreams.<strong>

**Ok, thanks for reading everyone! Have a fantabulous life!**

**Review on your way out please ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The first test

**Hey peeps! Sorry for taking a while to update :D My minions and I have a LOT of homework… **

**I can think up loads of other excuses, but I won't bother you :P **

**Ok, here's your chapter:**

Eating lunch with a bunch of demigods who have supernatural abilities definitely does not make my bucket list. Mac is zapping his food and then stuffing it into his mouth, as if an electric tang makes everything taste better. Yae-rang is changing everyone's food into disgusting blobs then back again, and it seems like everyone is stuffing their faces. I do not know how people can eat so much, maybe it is because of the stress, but seriously, I don't want to take my super important test being unable to move because of my almost exploding stomach. I glance over at Hannah who seems to also be disgusted by the activity going on around us, she rolls her eyes and mouths some words which I don't understand. A few minutes later, the Game master comes in. Wow, I hate that guy, he is always so smiley and positive as if it is the best thing in the world that we are training to kill other people. He clears his voice, "Brave tributes!" he booms, "It is time to begin your tests." I have been training for three months so I expect to pass, I mean come on, it is just a silly test, right? (Not that I had aced any other tests before, but how bad can it be?)

I walk down the cool, tile hallway, my footsteps echoing of the walls. The game master follows behind and directs me to room that opened up to the outdoors. He smiles at me, and I'm not sure if it is full of sympathy or a wicked grin. He closes the door behind me. I inhale, gather my thoughts, and prepare to fight. I look around the room, and realize it is cone shaped, and it opens into the outdoors where I can smell the fresh scent of the pine. There are swords and knives cluttering the room, and I wonder what I will be doing. I see no monster or rival, what's happening? Is this a trick? I glance about the room and this time my eyes stumble upon a dark figure. I can't make out who or what it is. I step closer and peer at the image. All of a sudden, something pushes me backwards and I hit the wall with a sickening sound. Moaning, I stumble back up onto my feet. Everything hurts, what had happened? Blackness starts to edge my vision, then I realize that my enemy is the black. Oh no, a sudden clarity hits me almost as hard as I had hit the wall. That thing has the same powers as I do. I have to fight against myself.I summon all of my strength thinking of what to do next. My back is still hurting, and my opponent is advancing. I swear I catch a gleam in its eye, as if destroying someone is the best activity to do. Scared and in pain I do the only reasonable thing… I run.

Running is the easy part, dodging the trees that are being thrown my way that is difficult. Thankfully, my opponent also has my weak spot, precision. Right now, I am thankful for that. I bound through the forest, bumping into anything that stands in my path. I know that at some point I will have to stop and face that thing. I suddenly find myself face first on the ground, dirt in my mouth. Who would put a random log in the forest where innocent demigods could trip on it and possibly get murdered by a scary shadow thing that happens to have your powers? I stumble to an upright position, almost becoming impaled with an arrow that whizzes past my head. I take out my dagger and run towards my opponent. Yes it is probably a stupid thing to do, but I am really mad. I lunge, but the shadow just side steps. I get to my feet and almost swallow a rock. My shadow's pelting rocks my way, each one that hits me leaves me feeling weaker and bruised. Frustrated with myself for not remembering to use my powers earlier, I will the rocks to turn towards the evil little shadow. The only problem is that my shadow is as strong as I am, making the rock hover. My energy is draining and I can't keep this up for long. Being a sensible person I know that running again won't help either. I have to pass this test, so I resort to my last hope. I quickly let go of the rocks and duck, pulling off my ring. It suddenly turns into a bow and arrow (it had been a gift from my dad). I start shooting arrows like crazy, luck is with me, for one arrows imbeds itself between the eyes of my enemy. Hopefully, it will slow it down, but the shadow only makes a deep growling sound that rattles my bones. It pulls the arrow out and advances towards me. I start losing hope, I am tired, hurt, and I can't fight anymore. All of a sudden, my legs start lifting off the ground, and I see that it is my opponents fault. I try to team up with gravity, but it is no use. Soon, I am touching the tops of the tree, and trying to grab onto it for an anchor. I am too slow, and I find myself falling. _Thump!_ Now I am really injured. I try to move, I try to breathe, but I can't. I gasp for air. I lay helpless on the ground. As I fight the pain, I see a large object hover over me. _Plop_! The shadow lands a tree on my leg. I scream, pain searing up my leg as blood gushes out. No one is coming, no one cares. Spots dance around my vision, my head feels light and dizzy. I let go of my hope of ever defeating that thing, and darkness takes over.

I wake up in a soft bed. My back hurts, and it feels as if someone has taken my leg and impaled a knife. I try to move it, but piercing pain shoots up my leg. I grit my teeth to keep from screaming. I take a look around and I realize that I am in the sick room. My heart sinks as the realization dawns on me: I have failed my test. I am a failure, if I am not able to beat myself, how can I beat someone whose battle tactics are hidden from me. _No_, I chide myself, _I will not lose, this is only the first test…right? Next time I will win and defeat that wicked shadow_! I smile at the thought of defeating the enemy. "You are so going down!" I say to the empty room, savouring the thought of destroying that menace. All of a sudden, the door creaks open and Hannah's head peeks in. Hannah looks like she has just been in a fight with an evil weed whacker. Her face is scratched up and as she walks in, I can see that she is limping. My hope begins to rise as I realize that I am not the only one who has failed the test. She carries some food on a plate (which I later realized was ambrosia), and some crutches. "The Game master sent me," she said. "Are you alright?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I retorted. "Well first of all," she replied "It looks like you were in a fight with a very angry troll, and your leg is broken… but nothing a little ambrosia can't fix!" She quickly responds. She must see the fury in my eyes, but it quickly subsides when I realize she is trying to help. I quickly eat the ambrosia and sit up. I feel renewed and refreshed, but I realize that the feeling won't last so long. The pain in my leg starts subsiding to a dull throb. When Hannah had come to my training room before, I hadn't been sure what her motives were. Now I smiled at Hannah as I realized that I had found a friend and most importantly, an ally.

**Aww, that's so sweet… **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! The next chapter is ready but I won't post it until I get 12 reviews! Sorry, but I am horrible that way. Thanks for reviewing everyone who did though! **

**The winner to the last question is… MISS MYSELF! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing Miss :D Here's 3 smiley faces for you: **

**And the question to this chapter is…**

**Who is the most known child of Ares and Aphrodite? Greek form please :D**

**Thanks for reading guys and gals. Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8: Anger

**Hey people! Thank you for reading and reviewing! A special thank you to Sparky's Girl for giving so much feedback! I will post all the tributes' names and powers at the end. Here's your chapter :)  
><strong> 

MARK

I can't believe it. My first test where I show myself to the Game-makers has just passed. And I FAILED it. I slash at the dummy's neck with my stygian iron knife. I imagine what my mother would say. _My son, a demigod, unable to defeat his own shadow_. I throw knife at the next dummy, hitting it straight where the heart would be. How could I? I studied and trained for 3 months preparing for this! And what happens when I do it? I get OUTSMARTED, by myself! How is that even possible? Every day my hopes had gone higher as I got stronger and stronger. I recall what happened to me earlier today…

_I watch as my last knife sails away from my target and hits a tree. I am left weaponless and drained of my energy, while my shadow is standing opposite of me. It starts coming closer to me, 24 stygian iron knives floating around it. I start backing away from it, and then I trip and fall. My duplicate looms over me, and I know that if this was the real Hunger Games, it would be the end of me. Suddenly, a bell rings and the shadow disappears, and the knives hurtle down towards me. I roll out of the way. I stand up and go to where I knew the exit would be. As I pass the Game-makers room, I can hear laughter._

How dare they laugh at me? I would like to see THEM fighting against themselves. They couldn't have expected me to pass this test immediately! I look around to find the next dummy. I am surprised to find that everything has been blown away to the edges of the room. The weapons were all in a pile on the floor near the entrance. Wait, did I do that? In my anger, I have blown away everything to the far corners. I search for my knives. When I see them, my jaw drops open. All twelve of them have impaled themselves into the marble walls, up to their hilt in it. I see just how much power I have when I am angry, and I am scared. What if I get angry at someone in the Games, and end up killing my friends and allies? Maybe… maybe my power isn't a good thing after all. I told myself to go philosophical later. Right now, I needed to get my knives out of the wall. I try pulling on one, and to my surprise it slides right out. I look at the hole my knife made. I see daylight streaming in through the hole. Those walls are really thin… I proceeded to take out all the knives from the wall.

"So, what do we have for dinner today?" I ask no one in particular.

"I think I heard the cook say we're having lamb stew today." Hannah answers.

Our mentor, Octimus walked in the room and sat down by the table. Hannah and I sat opposite of him. A boy with dark hair and blue eyes, an Avox, comes in and sets a tray of lamb stew on the table. Then, as silently as he had come in, the Avox goes out. We eat in silence for a minute or two, until Octimus asks the question I would never want to answer in my whole life.

"So, how did your test go?"

The silverware started shaking and I will myself to control it. Octimus looks at me, one of his eyebrows raised.  
>"Well, no needs to answer that question, I already know how you did, judging from your reaction."<p>

An apple pie flew from the desserts table at my mentor. Somehow, he managed to dodge it. The wonderful apple pie flew into the wall. Well, at least it didn't go THROUGH the wall.

"Ok, we'll leave the topic of Mark's test, then." Octimus commented. I willed myself not to use Telekinesis to apple pie him again.

"Hannah, how did your test go?"

"Fine."

By the look on her face, I would say it went anything BUT fine. At least her powers didn't get out of control. _Like mine did. _

"Well, you guys seem like you had the best time in the world on that test." Octimus said sarcastically.

_We need a better mentor._

"I'm not hungry." I announce and walk to my room.

-20 seconds later-

I flop onto the bed and grab a random book from the pile on my shelf. Flaws of Greek gods and demigods._Hmm, this should be interesting._ I make notes about fatal flaws of every Greek god and goddess whose children are in the Games.

Zeus- Gets mad easily, is irrational.

Poseidon- greek demigods have been known to be really faithful to their friends, but Poseidon's wrath is also fairly easy to get yourself into.

Hades- holding grudges

Apollo- Loves himself, vanity

Demeter- when feels grief or mad is unable to use her power.

Hecate- Betrays easily, can be too mysterious and her children can become unsure of themselves.

Aphrodite- isn't the fighting type, feelings over logic. _Feelings… Weakness… I can work with that._

Hephaestus- Self-conscious, anti-social.

Ares- irrational

Athena- Tends to overthink problems.

Artemis- cold and calculating.

I wake up to Octimus shouting for Hannah and I to come to breakfast. I jump up and get myself ready for the day. While I am preparing, I finish the last chapter of the book that I didn't finish since I fell asleep too early.

"Mark, what's taking you so long!" I hear Hannah shout. Of course, she is already there waiting to eat breakfast. Who said that girls take longer to prepare in the morning? Of course, Hannah is different from other girls; she is more trustworthy and hardworking than most people I know, including myself.

"Mark, if you don't come this minute..." I get to the kitchen before Octimus finishes his sentence.

"You will do what? Ban me from the Hunger Games?"

I fall on my bed, tired from today's training... As usual. But I have set a goal for myself to call David and make a "peace treaty" with him. I know he is a powerful enemy, since he can immediately find out all about my plans and other tributes' plans. I do not want myself getting tricked. Plus, David seems like a normal person, as far as demigods with powers in the Hunger Games go. During his interview, I really wanted to find out more about him and his past, but his time ran out.

I dial the number of his room from a list hanging next to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey David, this is Mark from the fifth district."

"Hey Mark." He sounds cautious, as if he's expecting me to jump through the wall and kick him. I laugh to myself at that image.

"I was thinking that maybe we could make a peace treaty between us, like, we help each other and not kill each other. Also, if we do that, I would like to ask you to... Uh... Not read my mind."

"Ok Mark, but I want one thing that you can do for me in the beginning."

"And what is that?"

"That you get me a spear or a crossbow in the beginning of the games."

"I agree! You will get one of those by the beginning of the games, I promise you."

"Ok, bye Mark."

"Oh! By the way, how did your test go yesterday?"

I hear a click and then a beeping sound. I'm glad Hannah and I are not the only ones that failed. I am so relieved that David agreed to such great terms. I can see why my part of the deal is good for him too. He has a really useful power, but it is passive. The most likely event to happen if he runs to the cornucopia is that he gets stabbed, electrocute, fried, drowned, or something else, mainly involving him dying some way or another. He seems to have thought of this a lot.

I dial Jacinta Butler's number; I already memorized it since I have talked to her before. I knew it wasn't smart to make alliances with too many people, but I couldn't resist. She was to fun to talk to. I settle down in a chair to talk to the most intelligent person I have talked to during my life. We discuss everything- from the arena to mutts to eliminating the other tributes. I admit I have a lot of fun talking to Jacinta, and I enjoy a few minutes, (ok, a bit more than a few minutes) of talking with a person I can relate to and understand well. She is my half-sister, after all. When I'm done talking to Jacinta, I go to dinner and after that go to watch the 27th Hunger Games, since Hannah and I decided to watch one Hunger Games every day and take notes about important parts and tactics in the Huger Games. I go to bed relieved that I have made another friend in this cruel world. My eyes get heavy and I fall into my world of extremely happy nightmares.

_ -List of tributes-_

Petunia Pympoole

District One: Jewelry

Daugher of Aphrodite

Power: charmspeak

Tamara Lukinasa

District: 2

Daughter of Apollo

Weapon: bow and arrow

Power: Telekinesis

Weakness: power has strength but not precision.

Age:14

Gina Newton

District three: Electronics

Daughter of Pluto

Weapon: a knife

Power: can control gems

Weakness: Has no idea how to fight

Age:13

Yae-rang Ahn

Daughter of Hecate

Power: can control the mist

Hannah Miller

District 5: Electricity

Daughter of Poseidon

Power: invisibility and can make things invisible

Weakness: Cannot see clearly when invisible

Weapon: Greek swords

Age: 16

Jacinta Butler

District 6: transportation

Daughter of Athena

Power: she is a quick thinker, and very intelligent

Saige Butcher

District 7: Lumber

Daughter of Ares:

Power: Doesn't have one/but is trained well in combat

Barbara Bobbins

District 8: textiles

Daughter of Hermes

Power: is very sneaky and is excellent at pulling pranks, as well as sensing traps

Morgan Swallows

District 9: Grain

Daughter of Demeter

Power: Is able to turn anything into plants for a period of time

Kayla Zerbe

District 10: Livestock

Power: Can grow and shrink

Weakness: cannot use power when captured

Gabby Griffin

District 11: Agriculture

Daughter of Demeter

Power: Controls plants

Althea Garnier

District 12: Coal

Daughter of Hephestus

Power: able to control fire

BOYS

Mac Intris

Flight and lightning

Son of Zeus

District 2, weaponry

Ethan Erickson

Can make weapons go to him

District 3, electronics

Armando de Leer

Controls fire.

Son of Hephaestus

District 4, Fishing

Andrew Walker

Controls Water

Weapon: Double edged sword (Celestial Bronze)

Age: 14

Weakness: He is too faithful to friends

Son of Poseidon

Mark Davydov

District: 5, Power

Super Power: Telekinesis (moving things with mind)

Preferred Weapon: Throwing knives (Stygian Iron)

Weakness: Telekinesis can easily get out of control when distracted. If really angry/sad, power can get out of control easily.

Son of Athena.

Age: 14

District 6, transportation

Fred Crinket

Super Power: Shadow travel and summoning undead warriors

Son of Hades

District 7- lumber.

Braxton Vickory

Manipulating the Mist

Son of Hecate

District 8- Textiles

Gavin Stoomple

No power

Artemis' patron.

Age: 15

District 9, Grain

David Cha

Can read minds and memories

Son of Demeter

District 10- Livestock

Cedric Brannon

Summons loyal animals

Son of Hermes.

District 11- Agriculture

Damien Harvey

Charmspeak

Son of Aphrodite

District 12- Coal

Kevin Jiminez

Super Strong

Son of Ares

Age: 18

**Thanks for reading people! The most known child of Ares and Aphrodite is Cupid, but Deimos and Phobos are very well known as well. And the question for today is…  
>What is the female version of a centaur?<strong>

**Ok, thanks for reading! Review please :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Victory!

**Hello peeps! Sorry for updating so slowly… We had a LOAD of homework… Anyways, I need ideas for what to call you guys… I can call you like demigods or people of this world or bubblies or something… Also, I made a mistake in the naming of peeps in the last chapter. Andrew's last name is Restores with a thingy above the e ... Sorry for the confusion. Ok, here is your chapter:**

ANDREW

It was time. The second test was here. I shake my head, remembering the first test. I had held my own against the shadow for a time, but the shadow never tires. I do. Now, I think I'm ready. I had trained hard, harder than I ever had before. I know how to exploit my weaknesses. I know how to take advantage of my strengths. I _am_ ready. I give the man, who has his hand on the lever that will bring me to the surface, a nod. He grins, but it doesn't reassure me. He pulls the lever down, slowly, and I rise to the surface. Time to face my shadow.

I had expected my shadow not to show itself in the beginning, to sneak around, dodge behind trees. That's what he did last time, after all. This time, he was standing not 50 feet from me, his black silhouette absorbing all light that the blinding sun gives.

We're in a clearing, surrounded on 3 sides by a forest. On the other side, the side I have my back too, is the sea. Its presence comforts me, but I also know to be wary of it. My shadow can use the water just as I can.

I step forward and draw my weapon from its sheath. I rarely used weapons back in district 4, I wasn't into all that 'career' stuff. After just a week of training, though, I had already chosen my favourite weapon. It was unique; I was sure no tribute had ever used it before, at least in my lifetime. It consisted of a wooden handle, with hand grips. Jutting out of either side was a sword blade, hilt and all. The sheath, though it looked complicated, was really just a regular sword sheath, made for the back that hung rather low and had another sheath attached by a leather cord to cover the second blade. I had named it Kratos, which was Greek for Strength. And I was going to need all the strength I could get in the coming battle.

I raise my weapon and walk steadily towards my shadow. It does the same, its solid black 'anti-Kratos' raised to its chest. I keep track of how far apart we are from each other. 30 feet. 20. 15. 10. Instantly, without even thinking, I lunge at the shadow. I let my instincts take over. As I reach him, I kneel, feeling the cool breeze as his blade passes over my head, ruffling my hair. I swing at his upper legs, knees still bent. It parries and I jump backwards, stabbing at its chest. It deflects again, and I jump back. It begins to spinning its weapon in a show-offy way and weaving its way slowly towards me.

I feel something rushing towards my back and I side-step just in time to watch as a jet of water fires its way into the forest. My mind goes blank. I know what I have to do. I hear a roaring in my ears and a tugging in my gut. You want to bring this fight into the water, Shadow boy? Let's bring it into the water. A shadow crosses over my face and I don't look behind me, I simply keep focusing on my shadow, its head tilted up at the sky. If it had a face, I would swear it would have had a look like: _Oh darn, he beat me too it! _My fantasies break apart as the wave smashes upon us.

The water refreshes me. I suddenly feel stronger, more confident, ready to face my opponent. I will the water to propel me forward, towards where the shadow was before the wave hit. I raise my sword just in time as I smash into my shadow, which was moving towards me at the exact same speed. We exchange blow after blow as we shoot through the water, our swords flying faster and faster. I press harder, harder, forcing my shadow onto the defensive. It seems surprised at my sudden fierceness. Good. Let's keep it on its toes.

I will the currents to propel me skyward. I speed up towards the surface at a slight tilt, leaving the shadow confused and oblivious. I surface, spinning 180 degrees to face the other direction and plunging back into the water again. I plummet as fast as I can control the currents, and I feel the water moving as something shoots towards the surface. It was working. I sink to about the level we were fighting previously. I close my eyes and try to sense the water, to feel if any disruptions are created… A splash rips the calm sea open. My eyes widen. He moved to far behind! I quickly position myself exactly behind where I anticipate my shadow will land. I calculate correctly. As he slows to a stop in front of me, back turned, I make quick thrusting motion. I jab Kratos into the shadow's back, right where the heart would be; if it had a heart. The shadow throws back its shoulders, and I can see the faint indentions where its eyes and mouth were widening. It lets go of its black weapon and slowly sinks to the waterbed. I had succeeded. I was ready.

As the elevator brings me back to the station, I congratulate myself. Those last 3 months of training had pulled off. I was stronger, more powerful, and most of all, I knew how to use my strengths and weaknesses. The elevator arrives, and I walk out into the small square room. The man at the lever is nowhere to be found. A door opens, and the gamemasters – about 10 of them – walk in. The head gamemaster comes to me and shakes my hand.

'Well done, Andrew Restorѐs. Congratulations in beating your 'shadow'. But I have 1 question. How did you do it? Your shadow is made to know everything that you know. How did you trick it?'

'I learned my weaknesses and exploited them.' I reply simply. I'm vaguely aware that I'm grinning. I've even surprised the Gamemasters.

'And what, pray tell, was that?' The head Gamemaster smiles at me, the others scribbling on their notepads.

I consider telling him the truth. What if he uses this against me? But anything he doesn't know he'll have either found out from this last fight, or later during the games. I decide to tell the truth.

'I hate cowards. If someone runs, I'll do whatever I can to track them down and finish the fight. I expected my enemy to follow me when I ran, so it was a simple matter of waiting and lining up myself so I would be there with its back to me when I stabbed.'

'Interesting! You did very well, Andrew. You passed the test. I would prepare for the chariot rides that are about to occur in a few hours, if I were you.' He winks at me, and I almost feel like I can trust him. But then I remember. This man, however nice he may seem, is working for the government. He's one of the very people who are dooming me to die at the hands of another child. I make a promise to myself as I watch the gamemaster walk out of the door. No matter what happens, my war isn't with the people in the arena. My war is with _them_. And I will do anything in my power to stop them.

**Ok, thanks for reading guys! Please review… Also, you guys who are guests should make an account on fanfiction… **

**So, the winner of last chapter's question is…. ANT-EATER!**

**Thanks for reviewing Ant-Eater. Here are smiley faces especially for you ****. **

**Also on the announcement board is that I made a few polls on my account. Anyone who has a fanfiction account can participate. Thanks for reading this! And one last announcement is our question of the chapter:**

**WHICH PLAN HAD ANNABETH'S MOTHER, ATHENA, TELL HER TO OPPERATE IN THE BATTLE OF MANHATTAN? (Hint: Statues)**

**Ok, read, review, and answer the poll questions! Thanks! **


	10. Author's note

**Hello fabulous demigods! Sorry, this isn't technically a chapter, but I just wanted to say that we are going to take longer to update this next chapter. We're really sorry! Instead, we'll get 2 chapters or more when we actually do update. Sorry! *dodges a flying computer* I said I'm sorry! Anyways, *dodges an assortment of kitchen items* I WILL have a question for this author's note. What's your favourite subject? *dodges an Algebra notebook* Goodbye peeps!**


End file.
